El Sirviente y la Asesina
by Akashoujo948
Summary: Serví a mi joven señor por años. Siempre le fui leal. Nunca le desobedecí. Pero hubo una orden, que no pude completar. One-shot


Disclaimer: NI KUROSHITUJI NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE YANA TOBOSO. Lo único mío es la traducción y las ideas desarrolladas... bueno, esto último no del todo; está basado en "Master thief" de _Catherine E McDonald._ The World's shortest stories.

.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.._._._._._.*"'*"'*" '*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_**¡Hola~! Bien, aquí les traigo la traducción al español de mi historia "The Servant and the Assassin" que originalmente está escrita en inglés. Deben saber algunas cosas antes de leerla.**_

_**Primero, lo que ven aquí es la traducción de mi examen final de Inglés del semestre pasado. Tomé como referencia "master thief" de Catherine E. MacDonald, un mini cuento que forma parte de otra colección de cuentos de pocas palabras, pues de eso trataba la evaluación, de crear una historia usando lo aprendido durante la clase. Por lo que no "plagié" la historia, sólo lo alargué más con mis propias ideas. (de eso trata fanficition, ¿no?)**_

_**Segundo, aunque no se menciona ningún nombre, la historia trata sobre Sebastian y Maylene. (see, me basé en ellos al escribir mi examen… que!? Estaba inspirada~!)**_

_**Tercero, está narrada desde el punto de vista de Sebastian. sumado a esto debo decirles que quizas noten que Sebastian actúa "más como humano" pues cuando lo escribí pensaba en él como si fuera uno. (osea, imaginen qué cara pondría mi profesora si leyera que él es un demonio… O.O)**_

_**Aclarado esto, espero que les guste tanto como a los lectores de habla inglesa. Ya me han pedido una continuación, pero eso dependerá de ustedes…**_

_**¡Al oneshot~!**_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.._._._._._.*"'*"'*" '*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

El Sirviente y la Asesina

Nunca pensé que algún día me enamoraría. Nunca pensé que esa mujer cambiaría mi vida de esa manera. Ella era increíblemente hermosa, nunca antes había conocido a alguien como ella. Nunca conoceré a alguien como ella. Su piel, pura y suave como la más delicada porcelana, sus ojos rojos y brillantes, parecían estar hechos de sangre. Su cabello era rojo como las más puras llamas de pasión. Ella era la perfecta asesina, la perfecta asesina para mí, el maestro de los ladrones. Yo era el maestro ladrón, y ella sería la perfecta aliada, si se hubiera quedado callada.

Todo empezó a comienzos del invierno, Noviembre, para ser más exactos. Yo corría rápido y más rápido a través del frío bosque, acababa de robar la evidencia para mi joven señor. Sí, yo tenía un señor, un maestro, como prefieran llamarlo. Pero eso fue hace tanto tiempo, que me temo que pronto olvidaré las cosas por las que pasamos. Él era bastante joven, catorce años de edad tenía para ser exactos, pero tenía gran determinación. Él era un conde, y yo debía servirle y protegerle siempre. Sus padres fueron asesinados por sus traidores cuatro años antes. Entonces, fue así como me convertí en su fiel sirviente. Como su servidor, no podía permitir ningún tipo de amenaza que pudiera amenazar su posición ante la sociedad. Entonces, ese Noviembre, yo estaba corriendo con la problemática evidencia que podría quitarle su posición, su poder, y su pequeño reino.

No fue fácil para mí. Él era tan joven e inocente al principio, que por meses tuve que asegurarme que no fuera engañado por nadie. Pero el tiempo empezó a correr rápidamente, y poco a poco él fue aprendiendo lo necesario para actuar como un adulto, y no permitir que lo subestimaran. Algunas personas se atrevieron a rechazarlo y tratarlo como un niño pequeño. Pobrecillos, tuve que matarlos, era una orden que tuve que cumplir. Para esa época mi maestro ya no era inocente como antes. Él cometió un asesinato. Las víctimas, por supuesto, eran algunas de las personas que traicionaron y asesinaron a sus padres. Pero mi joven maestro no fue lo suficientemente inteligente, y dejó que alguien lo viera y lo grabara. Estaba en serios problemas, yo lo sabía. Lo supe cuando vi su rostro horrorizado y preocupado. Entonces, era mi momento de actuar.

No fue fácil, tuve que investigarla y seguirla por varios días. Pero ella no era un simple testigo, también era la perfecta asesina. Averiguó que yo estaba tras ella, y me emboscó. Por fortuna, ella no conocía mi rostro, así que aun tenía la oportunidad de escapar y terminar mi tarea. Fui al lugar donde ella solía quedarse, y robé la grabación. Fue emocionante, ella no estaba en "casa", así que pude cumplir el trabajo que mi maestro me había asignado. Corrí entre el frío bosque, con la evidencia escondida. Pero, durante el escape, fui golpeado por la caída repentina de la rama de un árbol cercano. Maldita fuera mi mala suerte.

Desperté en un sofá, la cabeza me dolía como la más terrible de las resacas. Empecé a recordar todo. La testigo, la evidencia, la huída, el golpe. Me levanté rápidamente, mis largos y temblorosos dedos se deslizaron dentro de mis bolsillos, y el pánico se apoderó de mí. No estaba allí, y me preocupé. Lo único que había allí eran monedas, unos centavos y brillantes dólares . Pero no estaba allí. Revisé una vez más, y no había nada.

—Veo que te has despertado. Te he salvado, _maestro ladrón—. _Dijo calmadamente. Era ella, la chica de ojos rojizos, la mucama rojo escarlata. Era la misma mujer que había trabajado por años en la mansión como la mucama del joven amo.

Miré a mi alrededor, buscando la grabación con mis ojos. Entonces, lo vi. No lo podía creer, estaba en la cueva del "testigo". Era la primera vez que la veía sin sus grandes y redondos lentes, fue como amor a primera vista, es decir, segunda. Ella era hermosa, y nunca antes me había dado cuenta de ello. Ella era mi compañera de trabajo, y ahora, mi enemiga.

Debía matarla, pero no podía hacerlo. Ella representaba una amenaza para mi maestro, y mi deber como su sirviente era eliminar cada pequeña amenaza que le afectara.

—¿Por qué? —pegunté, pero no recibí la respuesta que quería.

—Justicia—. Dijo ella.

—Sabes que debo eliminarte.

—Lo sé. Pero primero, pasa la noche aquí. Es tarde. Estás herido y necesitas descansar.

Estuve de acuerdo con ella. No sé por qué, pero no la maté esa noche. Me quedé con ella. Esperaba que ella entendiera, después de todo, ambos trabajamos para el joven señor por años. Ella sabía –mejor que cualquier otro, quizás- cuales eran las consecuencias para los traidores en nuestro trabajo.

Pasé la noche allí, y le pedí que se quedara. Me temía que me abandonara, y así no podría cumplir mi tarea. Pero apenas pude dormir. Pensé y pensé que hacer al día siguiente. La amaba y no quería matarla. Pero debía hacerlo. Finalmente, me dormí y no desperate hasta el otro día.

Ella debió despertar primero. Me levanté y no estaba en ningún lado. Sólo había una nota que decía algo que jamás pude comprender.

"Cariño, el coleccionismo es mi vida. Nunca podría cambiar"

_**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**_

_**._._._._._._._._._._.**_

_**Gracias sinceramente a quienes llegaron hasta aquí. Me siento un poco nerviosa por sus opiniones, a pesar de que no es la primera historia que escribo de Sebastian y Maylene. Espero sus comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, y opiniones sobre si continuar esto en un segundo y último capítulo.**_

…

_**Lo admito, puede que parezca algo rara la historia, pero créanme que varían mucho los significados de las cosas en dos idiomas diferentes… y esta vez no fue la excepción, sobre todo porque no me puse límites al escribirla (comprendan, la profesora dijo "siéntanse libres de usar su imaginación"). La verdad me siento algo apenada por esta historia o-oU me pongo como tomate de sólo pensar en la cara que puso mi profesora al leer esto. Cosa que no es de ayuda considerando que está dándome clases de nuevo…**_

… _**y cosa que no ayuda en nada todavía menos porque precisamente, dentro de poco entraré a clases con ella….**_

_**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**_

_**._._._._._._._._._._.**_

_I am one hell of a writer._


End file.
